Due to rapid development of information and network technology, enterprises nowadays resort to wide use of various servers for providing, handling, storing, and managing various internal or external services or data, such as those related to finances, transactions, e-commerce, corporate branding websites, corporate human resources, R&D recordation, and security control. In general, the aforesaid server system(s) are also known as information handling system(s) (“system(s)” for short hereinafter).
Some (correctable or uncorrectable) system failures inevitably occur in the course of the operation of a large number of the systems, probably because of software program failure or hardware malfunction. It is feasible to trigger a software handling procedure for use with a failure, using a system management interrupt (SMI) built in a chipset of some single-chip or multi-chip processor systems. Failure-induced hung situations of the systems cannot be handled by the systems themselves, but have to be manually restarted by an administrator in order for a normal operation status of the systems to be restored. Also, it is impossible to identify the type of a failed device of the systems accurately.
Hence, it is imperative to provide a system and a method for handling a system failure in a management-friendly and high-performance manner and at low costs.